Allen, Alfred y la Torre de Cristal del Mundo de los Sueños
by Gil-sama
Summary: Vale, ya solo con el título dan ganas de romper a puñetazo limpio la pantalla. Pues os aguantáis las ganas y leéis igual, si vuestras jóvenes y débiles mentes no lo soportan me trae sin cuidado(?) Advertencia: Lo siento, fangirls, pero en este mundo no hay sitio para el amor


**Bien, bien, me ha dado por volver a escribir, podéis volver a tenerme odio infinito con razón 3 **

**¿Alguna aclaración? Ah, sí, Allen es 2p!América, por si no os habíais enterado. Es que llamarle Alfred o Fred era demasiado fácil, ¿Ok?**

**Esto es una especie de experimento así que no esperéis mucho~**

**Ah, sí, Hetalia no me pertenece, si me perteneciera ahora mismo estaríais adorándome y babeando por mí como sincorazón hambrientos(?)**

* * *

¿Alguna vez has deseado meterte en el mundo de los sueños? Seguro que sí. ¿Y quién no? Pero lo que seguro que no has deseado es ir acompañado con tu archienemigo para siempre y por siempre hasta el fin de los siglos y bla, bla, bla. Bueno, pues siéntete afortunado, cógete un buen chocolate y ponte cómodo para escuchar lo que estas dos personitas han tenido que aguantar: Todo empezó con una mañana de miércoles tranquila como cualquier otra, en un pequeño barrio en el Noroeste de Columbia, con sus pintorescas casas y su ruidosa gente llenando las calles. En el segundo piso de una de aquellas casas, sin duda la más grande, Alfred acababa de mandar a tomar por saco todos los cojines que con el tiempo había ido coleccionando. Muchos eran regalos, souvenirs de sitios que había visitado o simples recuerdos del pasado que no se había atrevido a tirar. El caso es que todos acabaron en el suelo de su habitación, ocultando su peluda alfombra casi por completo, cuando él se tiró en plancha sobre la cama. Tan rápido como se había tirado se volvió a levantar y se lanzó escaleras abajo, casi atropeyando a su "compañero de piso" por el camino.

-¡Tony! ¡Casi es mi cumple! –gritó con alegría, seguro que hasta los vecinos le habrían oído, pero poco le importaba, era 2 de julio, faltaban dos días para la fiesta más grande, impresionante y estrambótica de la ciudad.

-¡Ya te he oído, joder! ¡Llevas así todo un puñetero mes! –una de las desventajas de ser bajito es que corres el peligro de ser arrollado por un titán hiperactivo. Por suerte Tony ya se había aprendido más de treinta técnicas para esquivar las venadas de Al y evitar, si no una muerte segura, como mínimo un accidente muy doloroso.

Pero para cuando acabó la frase, Al ya había desaparecido. Había entrado en la cocina con un derrape triunfal y se estaba sirviendo cereales en un cuenco. Parecía simple, ¿Verdad? Pues no lo es. El ritual matutino de los cereales de Alfred era de lo más complejo, primero había que seleccionar el cuenco, cogió uno de sus favoritos, uno que había cogido de la casa de los Italia en Roma y que se había quedado por toda la cara. Luego había que coger los cereales. Tenía de tres tipos: Normales, de chocolate y de…Colorines. Pero como nunca sabía cuáles elegir, siempre acababa mezclándolos. Luego estaba el colacao, que echó en un vaso aparte, así podría removerlo sin riesgos de que los cereales saliesen despedidos. Sólo faltaba el ingrediente final; la leche, y ya podría montarlo todo. La puerta de la nevera tintineó al abrirse de tan cargada de imanes como estaba. Todo era feliz, el Sol brillaba con fuerza, nada podría salir mal…Hasta que ocurrió. Alfred cogió el brick, lo vertió…Pero la leche tardó un segundo más de la cuenta en salir. Un segundo en el que el tiempo se ralentizó, los coches fueron más despacio, sus pitidos sonaron más graves, las hojas de los árboles cayeron lentamente sobre la acera, la Tierra giró sin prisas…Durante aquel trágico segundo una gota osó asomarse desde el brick, pero no era una gota normal, era una gota corrompida, gris, una abominación conocida como leche agria. Al no vaciló un momento, apartó el brick del vaso antes de que aquel mutante pudiese contaminarlo y fastidiarle el desayuno de la manera más asquerosa posible. Tiró el brick y antes de cerrar la papelera le dirigió una última mirada de rencor.

-Traidor…-corrió a su cuarto y se puso lo primero que encontró en su silla/percha. Una camiseta del Imperio Galáctico, unos vaqueros gastados y unos playeros que ya tenían los calcetines dentro listos para poner. Se mojó un poco el pelo (¿Qué mejor peine que el agua?) y salió en dirección al super más cercano.

Ese super, por cierto, estaba a unas cuatro manzanas, que más bien daban la sensación de ser cincuenta, no es tan fácil correr bajo el bochornoso Sol de julio sin morir en el intento. Por eso lo primero que hizo nada más llegar fue quedarse un buen rato bajo los chorros del aire acondicionado, que muy amablemente le habían dado la bienvenida. En esa especie de mini paraíso estaba cuando notó un tirón en su ropa. Ewie "El Adorable" sonreía y le saludaba con su pequeña manita. A su lado, Alfred parecía un auténtico gigante.

-¡Alfie, Alfie! –gritó el pequeño, sus ojazos grises brillando de emoción- ¡Mira lo que tengo! –se desabrochó la chaqueta con torpeza dejando al descubierto su mayor orgullo: Una camiseta de Kingdom Hearts. Describir el grito que pegó Alfred y la cara de todas las personas que había alrededor está fuera del alcance de las pobres teclas de mi portatil.

-I LOVE IT! –vamos a ver, que tiene una llave espada colgada en su habitación (Junto a un par de sables láser, shurikens y un tomahawk) como si de un trofeo se tratase, que dedica sus ratos libres antes y después de sus reuniones con la crème de la crème del país a dibujar sincorazón en libretas ajenas. Se ha visto todas las puñeteras películas de Disney solo por ese juego. Digamos que Ewie tiene suerte de conservar aún su camiseta.

-Ah, Alfie –dijo El Adorable antes de irse- Antes vi a un tipo muy parecido a ti. Le llamé y me miró mal –con un mohín dejó más que demostrado el porqué de su alias y se cogió a la mano de su madre, una menuda mujer de pelo castaño y sonrisa amable, y se despidió con la mano- Bye~

-Ci vediamo~ -si alguna vez se encontrase con algún italiano, este seguramente le daría una buena patada por hablar con su demasiado marcado acento americano, pero como allí no había ninguno...

Mientras buscaba leche, le empezó a dar vueltas a lo que Ewie le había contado. ¿Un tipo idéntico a él que se dedica a mirar mal a la gente? Automáticamente se le vino a la mente la imagen de Allen. ¿Quién iba a ser si no? El aire frío de la sección de lácteos le sacó de su ensimismamiento. De todas formas hacía más de una década que no veía a Allen, no tenía sentido preocuparse. Cogió su tan ansiada leche y se fue tranquilamente a la cola. De pronto le atacó una especie de paranoia. ¿Había traído dinero? Se cacheó los bolsillos. Nada en el izquierdo, nada en el derecho…Menos mal, en el de atrás aún tenía algo guardado. ¿Qué cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Ni lo sabía ni le importaba. Una ancianita le dio un bastonazo en el tobillo para que se moviera, por lo visto tenía prisas. Pagó lo antes posible, más que nada porque la mirada amenazante de la ancianita no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

Bien, ahora solo le quedaba volver a casa. Fuera se había levantado una insistente brisa. No podía ser tan difícil. No lo sería si esto fuese una historia normal, "Un día en la vida de Alfred F. Jones", o algo por el estilo, pero mucho me temo que no lo es. Por eso, apenas recorridas unas dos manzanas, una silueta deformada por la cegadora luz del mediodía le hizo frenar en seco en medio de la carretera, lo que casi conlleva a un tremendo accidente del que sólo se salvaron gracias a los buenísimos reflejos del conductor. Al se apartó corriendo como un gato asustado, pero en cuanto volvió a mirar ya no había nadie. Se obligó a si mismo a centrarse y salió corriendo para no tener que tragarse la broncaza del conductor, que acababa de bajar del coche con cara de muy pocos amigos. Logró llegar a casa de una pieza, cosa que ya tiene mérito. El viento se había hecho más insistente y las nubes empezaban a cubrir el cielo y a sofocar el calor, dando paso a un tiempo húmedo y fresco, tenía toda la pinta de acabar en tormenta. Bien, ya estaba casi todo hecho. Ahora solo tenía que entrar en la cocina, abrir el brick, echarlo en el vaso y…Oh, vaya, sería una pena que el móvil empezase a sonar justo ahora. Sería una lástima que en la anterior reunión se le hubiesen olvidado asaberqué papeles y sería una auténtica desgracia que cierta secretaria estirada con aires de Catherine le obligase a ir ahora hasta la Casa Blanca sin excusas ni retrasos. En fin, no todo en la vida de un Representante iban a ser ventajas.

Las nubes habían cubierto el cielo por completo, tiñendo la ciudad de un gris apagado y deprimente. Alfred simplemente cogió su querida chaqueta de aviador, normalmente se habría molestado más y no se habría presentado en la Casa Blanca con una camiseta con la imagen de un Clon diciendo: "I want you for The Empire's Army", pero no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas para cambiarse. El "trabajo" le quedaba bastante lejos de casa, para él no habría sido problema si no hubiese tenido el estómago vacío gritándole cada dos segundos: "Breakfast, you idiot! NOW!". Eso no le libró de tener que esperar al bus en la parada (¿El coche? En el taller, cómo no) y observar cómo poco a poco aparecían nubes más oscuras. Se encogió dentro de su chaqueta, quién iba a decir que apenas media hora antes estaría cagándose de calor. El bus llegó hasta arriba de gente, lo normal allí, claro. Al se tuvo que hacer sitio a empujones y aun así no logró una posición mejor que entre un niño con la rabieta del siglo y un hombretón con cara de mafioso y con kilos de gomina y perfume encima. Un cuarto de hora después, nunca se había alegrado tanto de sentir la llovizna en su cara. Al menos el bus le dejaba bien cerca y no tuvo que caminar mucho para llegar.

Una de las muchas particularidades de Alfred era la de nunca entrar por la puerta principal. A estas alturas consideraba la Casa Blanca como su segunda casa y eso para él significaba que si le daba la gana de entrar por la ventana, entraba por la ventana. Por supuesto los guardias de seguridad no estaban de acuerdo con eso. Hoy decidió entrar por las buenas, nada de saltar la valla ni tocar las narices. Fue una decisión dura, precisamente el guardia que vigilaba la entrada trasera de los jardines era el hombre más charlatán que Alfred jamás había conocido. No le apetecía nada, pero o hablaba con él o se pasaba media hora dando explicaciones de por qué había saltado la valla como un vulgar ladrón. No sería la primera vez. El joven parlanchín, Owen, le dedicó su más agradable sonrisa al verle, que parecía brillar por si sola en medio de tanto gris y tanta lluvia.

-Vaya, Al, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí hoy. ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Ha surgido algún problema? –la idea de ver a alguien tan joven y sonriente armado hasta los dientes y gruñendo a cualquier desconodido desconcertaba un poco.

-Yo tampoco esperaba venir hoy –dice con cierta pesadez- Catherine…Digo, Sallie, me ha llamado porque tenía que recoger nosequé cosa y…

-Si te oye llamarla Catherine, te dará una buena paliza –despreocupado, Owen se tomó su tiempo para reírse- Esa mujer no sabe de humor. Es como una muñeca de plástico a la que no han moldeado para reír, siempre con esas uñas tan largas y afiladas y esa mirada de odio infinito…Me da escalofríos.

-Tsk, ni siquiera lo entendería. Oe, déjame pasar o llegaré tarde y entonces sí que no habrá quien la aguante.

-Claro, claro –de un saltito se apartó y abrió la puerta. Al suspiró, ya estaba muy cerca- pero antes…Ya sé que es mucho pedir pero…¿Tienes algo que hacer luego?

-No estoy interesado, Owen, sorry~

-¡N-no me refería a eso! Por favor, Alfred, sabes que tengo novia…Precisamente de eso quería hablarte.

-Owen…

-Sólo es un favorcito de nada. Si pudieses…Verás, he quedado con ella dentro de veinte minutos junto al obelisco, una cita romántica y todo eso…Pero no me acordaba de que habían cambiado los turnos y tengo que quedarme como mínimo otra hora más. ¿Podrías…Podrías decirle de mi parte lo que ocurre? Si me muevo de aquí, me despellejarán pero si no hago nada, será ella la que se encargue –en ese momento Owen sacó su ultra arma secreta: Mirada de cachorrillo al más puro estilo Gato con botas. Eso dejó a Alfred metido en una gran duda existencial, cuya decisión podría cambiarle el día sin remedio. ¿Desayuno o ayuda?

-Hm…Está bien, iré…-no hay palabras para describir lo que le dolió decirlo. Tenía a esos pobres cereales ahí, fríos, esperándole…¿Quién sabe si Tony no se los habría comido ya? Prefirió no imaginárselo- Ahora déjame pasar, okay?

-Yep Sin más dilación Owen se quitó al fin del medio dejándole entrar en lo que a él en ese momento le pareció una reproducción en miniatura del Edén. Bueno, eso si no tenía en cuenta el hecho de que Sallie le estuviera esperando. Y vaya si le esperaba, nada más cruzar la puerta y entrar oyó a su derecha ese característico tac-tac de unos tacones impacientes. Apoyada en una vieja mesilla, tan fina y estirada como de costumbre, Sallie le miraba con desaprobación. Pero no con una desaprobación cualquiera. A Alfred le miraban con desaprobación continuamente, pero sólo ella era capaz de hacerle sentir realmente mal. A veces se preguntaba cómo habría llegado hasta allí tal espectro. O peor aún, a dónde pretendía llegar. La sola idea de tenerla a ella como presidenta le quitaba el sueño. Sólo serían cuatro años, sí, pero serían los peores cuatro años de su vida, de eso estaba seguro. La sujeta se levantó con brusquedad, pero sin perder la elegante rigidez de un movimiento muy ensayado. Su forma de recogerse el pelo, sus joyas con un toque vintage y su forma de llevar la cabeza bien alta recordaba un poco a la señorita Rottenmeier, solo que con una faldita mucho más corta y toneladas de maquillaje. Bajo el brazo guardaba una enorme carpeta que le tendió a Al nada más acercarse. Alfred la cogió tragándose los nervios como podía, sosteniéndole la mirada a duras penas. En serio, sostenerle la mirada a esa mujer era una auténtica tortura. Al estaba seguro de que aquellos ojos habían dejado a más de uno loco perdido. Y no de amor precisamente. La muñeca de hielo bajó la mirada para fijarse en la camiseta de Star Wars. Arqueó una ceja y sus pintadísimos labios formaron una desagradable mueca. "Really, Alfred? The Empire's Army?" El más alto se revolvió incómodo en el sitio. Tendría que haberlo previsto. Sonrió por no llorar y se encogió de hombros intentando aparentar más indiferencia de la que sentía.

-Well, eh…¿Eso es todo? ¿Sí? Pues…Creo que me voy…Y tal. Sallie no se dignó a contestar y él lo interpretó como una buena señal. "Vía libre Al, huye ahora que aún puedes". Y eso hizo.

Vale, ahora solo quedaba hablar con la novia de Owen. ¿Por qué tenía que ir él hasta allí (Que lejos no estaba pero molestaba igual) a hacerle favores al tipo más molesto de la zona? Bueno, nadie dijo que sería fácil ser un héroe, ¿No?

¿Caminos? ¿Qué es eso? Alfred cruzó todo el parque por la hierba, estaba casi vacío, a decir verdad con ese tiempo apetecía más estar en casa jugando a la play o algo así. Mientras intentaba no resbalarse se preguntó si la chica, Jannise, si no recordaba mal, aún seguiría esperando. Supuso que sí, aún debían quedar diez minutos para la cita y un momentazo así no se abandona por simples cuestiones meteorológicas…A no ser que empiezen a caer rayos a tu alrededor. Uno cayó justo al otro lado del parque y Al pegó tal salto que al aterrizar tuvo que hacer auténticas maniobras jedi para no perder el equilibrio sobre el barro. Gruesas gotas empezaban a caer sobre la ciudad. Una vez más se veía expuesto a otra gran duda. Si se quedaba ahí parado, podría alcanzarle un rayo tranquilamente, pero si se atechaba bajo algún árbol, el rayo no sólo le freiría sino que además se le caería todo encima. No tuvo tiempo de pensárselo mucho, pronto escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que no había oído desde hacía más de una década.

-Oh, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? A lonely hero under the storm~

Alfred se dio la vuelta y, al igual que la última vez, fue como verse en un espejo. Allen no había cambiado nada, seguía pareciendo una especie de gemelo malvado, con pelo más oscuro, rojizo y mirada cruel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Allen? –automáticamente se puso a la defensiva, no guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de su anterior encuentro.

-¿Aquí? Vivo aquí, asshole –un nuevo relámpago se reflejó en las gafas oscuras de Allen.

-Me trae sin cuidado dónde vivas, siempre que apareces pasa algo malo, goddamnit!

-Ooooh poor guy, ¿Tienes miedo de que te haga pupita? –sus dientes rechinaron en su sonrisa de chacal, nada le divertía más que hacerle enfadar, verle ponerse rojo y gritar como un crío pequeño. Sin duda el idiota de Alfred no había madurado nada en estos últimos años y sus ganas de acabar con él, tampoco.

-Keep calm, sólo he venido a traerte algo, pronto es nuestro cumpleaños, ¿No?

El parque estaba completamente vacío, la lluvia caía sobre ambos con ganas pero ellos no parecían darse cuenta.

-Dude, no pienso aceptar ningún regalo tuyo. Igual me estalla en la cara o algo.

-Tampoco quedarías tan mal. ¿Quién sabe? Igual se te arregla y todo.

Alfred no aguantó más, se lanzó a por él con su diestra técnica de embiste sacada (Cómo no) del football. Allen no lo vio venir, ¿Y quién sí? Normalmente tardaba unos siete minutos en saltar, no tres. Le habría pillado en un mal día. Lo que pasó después ninguno de los dos lo podría explicar. Antes de que llegasen a tocar el suelo un rayo cayó sobre ellos, cegándoles por completo y ralentizando el tiempo. Una voz resonó furiosa dentro de sus cabezas. "¡Me tenéis harto!", fue lo último que oyeron antes de perder la consciencia.


End file.
